The Prince and The Warrior
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: A fanfic of Xena Warrior Princess that features my own character, FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Start of a Journey

The Prince and The Warrior

This is a fanfic with Xena and Gabrielle, and featuring my own character, Prince.

Tales of romance, lust, betrayal and friendship and much more are contained within this fanfic, enjoy the first part!

Prince's Log

April 30, 2009

"I've been in this foreign land for some time now, I've got no idea how I got here and my mission, or _why_ I'm here, remains a mystery. I'm living in this place, I'm just waiting for someone to come and take me away on an adventure, a way to bring excitement to my dreary existence." I placed my log book in my backpack and sat down, weak from my journey. The door to the convenience store opened with a ring and a woman stepped up to me, "Forgive me for asking this, but are you here with anyone?" the blond woman seemed shy.

"Why is it that you ask?" I asked gently

"It's just that, I saw you out here and you looked lonely, like you're waiting for someone."

"No, it's just me, I'm a drifter moving from place to place." I replied

The woman, who stood 5 feet 4 inches tall and had shoulder length dirty blond hair, walked up to a horse, motioning me to follow her, "This is Mysteria, she's been with me for three years now." I looked at the woman from head to toe, a thousand questions running through my head, _what was her name_ and _why was she being this nice_?

"I'm Gabrielle," the woman said extending her hand, "You are?"

"Society calls me Prince, nice to meet you."

_Prince, what a fitting name_, Gabrielle thought.

"So, who's your friend?" A voice came from behind Gabrielle, "Oh, this is Xena, she's my mentor." After we were properly introduced, Xena, a taller and darker haired person compared to Gabrielle, mounted her horse, "Time to go Gabrielle, say good night."

"I swear, sometimes sometimes Xena acts like she's my mother." Gabrielle whispered, quietly chuckling.

Gabrielle prepared to follow her mentor, but stopped and looked in my eyes, "You should come with us, it wouldn't be too much trouble and besides, Xena and I could use the company." I thought for a minute before answering, "Sure Gabrielle, I'll come along." I mounted Gabrielle's horse and hesitated.

Gabrielle gave me the warmest of smiles and pointed to her sides, "You can hold on to me, honestly I don't mind, if it keeps you from falling and injuring yourself." shyly, I took hold of Gabrielle and we rode into the setting sun.

Well, this is only the first part, things will heat up in the next chapter, but until then, please read and review!


	2. Day One of the Journey

Prince's Log

April 31, 2009

"First day on my journey with my new friends, and what an interesting first day it's been, fifty miles of desert landscape followed by an hour of wading through the flooded streets of some abandoned town, we're still in that town now. We met up with Xena's associate, Joxer, a tall and thin but otherwise dim man with no intentions but peace, with him along for the trip, I'm relieved and a little jealous at the same time, he could help, should a problem arise, but surely he'll take one of the women's attention away from me. My top priority is protection for Xena and her beautiful blond colleague, and proper nourishment of their bodies .Xena and Joxer stayed in a hotel and insisted that Gabrielle and I join them, but instead, Gabrielle and I shared a peaceful evening underneath the stars, a good night in this prince's book."

"Rise and shine Prince!" Gabrielle's arms curled around me and surrounded me with warmth, I opened my eyes and greeted the morning sun. I rose and stretched before I felt wet lips touch mine, "What are you up to?" I asked, Gabrielle laughed and held up the cloth she was using to wash up, "A warrior must look presentable at all times." she replied, she approached my face with the rag and smiled as she showed me the proper method of personal hygiene.

Wow, Gabrielle seems to really enjoy this, I wonder if she's seeing anyone, "Gabrielle, I'm not sure how to ask this but, are you seeing anyone, you know, intimately?" Gabrielle blushed and searched her heart for the answer, was her "mentor" relationship with Xena going to compromise everything that made her happy?

"No," she finally answered, she took me in her arms, her smiling face served as a blissful reminder that what was happening was reality. We arose, Gabrielle looked stunning in the sunlight, and her green shirt and orange skirt perfectly complemented her figure, "How was your night?" Xena asked

"Perfect, nothing happened that you need to worry about Xena." Gabrielle answered

"What's our goal on this expedition?" I asked sometime later, "Our goal, Prince, is to travel and keep each other safe, there's no real objective."

Well, here's the second part to The Prince and The Warrior, Gabrielle and Prince's love interest will heat up in the next chapter for those of you that read fan fiction just for the passionate scenes!


	3. Disturbing Discoveries

Prince's Log

May 1, 2009

Midnight- Day 2

"I have some discoveries to report tonight, I found Gabrielle's journal and when I gave it back to her, she insisted I read it, and when I did, out of curiosity, I found a disturbing quote from yesterday's log that concerns me greatly,"

Gabrielle's Log

"Will you bury me when I'm gone, will you teach me while I'm here, because now that I feel like I'm alone, I think that it's time that I disappear. I've gone down a road that I can't turn back from, and I regret it everyday, how will I tell Xena and Prince what I'm feeling? At times I feel as though I haven't done anything of value to help my friends. I'd lose myself in a crowded room, that is, if my feelings stay in control, if not, then I may lose my sanity altogether. I wish that things will work out different for the sake of my relationship with Prince, I wonder if someday he'll make me his princess, I can only hope at this point!"

Prince's Log continued

"How can this be, Gabrielle seemed like the perfect woman, her emotional instability didn't seem apparent, at least to me. I'll do all I can to help Gabrielle with her problems but I can't make any guarantees, the question in my head remains the same since I read that log, _how far is Gabrielle willing to go_, and, _how can I stop it from happening? _


	4. Madly in Love and Anger

Author's Note: Turn back now if you don't like explicit sex scenes, but for all people that do, read on!

Early the next morning, I awoke to Gabrielle singing her favorite folk song Whiskey In The Jar, "What're you doing up so early?" she asked, "Listening to your song, you've got a nice voice." I stretched before finally sitting up, I looked at Gabrielle and cringed with embarrassment, "I'm sorry Gabrielle." She looked back at me and smiled, It's okay, you can stare all you want, besides, I need your help scrubbing my back." Gabrielle handed me the rag and turned her back towards me, "Scrub it hard, hygiene is my top priority." I completed the task with swift quickness and precision, until I noticed a small round flesh wound between her shoulder blades, "Uh, Gabrielle, do you know that you've got a flesh wound back here?" I asked, "Yeah, could you take care of that, it's been _really_ tender lately?" She asked

With great tenderness I cleaned the wound, Gabrielle shuddered lightly with every touch of the soap-drenched cloth, "Does that hurt, what's wrong?" I asked

"Yes it hurts a little, but it's nothing that I can't handle, you know what they say, pleasure combined with pain is the ultimate experience." I nodded and seized my hand, water dripped slowly from the arch of her back and to the floor. "Why did you stop, keep going!" Gabrielle urged

Obeying her command, I playfully jabbed at the wound with the rag, Gabrielle shook and groaned, trying to overcome the pain to achieve some enjoyment out of this experience. "Okay, I can't take it anymore, you can stop now!" Gabrielle resisted a scream and slowly brought herself down from the mind-blowing experience.

"Are you okay?" I asked, Gabrielle panted heavily, "I am now, you're lucky I resisted, if I would've screamed, you would be forever haunted." Exhausted, she grabbed the towel next to her and dried herself, still shaking, a result of the intense satisfaction that she felt deep inside of her stomach.

"I think it's time that we get going, we're late as it is." Gabrielle said, _hopefully Xena doesn't find out about this, how did any of this happen anyway?_

Prince's Log

"Where did these feelings come from, why do I feel the way I do about her? I've known Gabrielle for only two days now, so what's going on with me? Everything is a mystery to me now, why did I come along with these women, was this the adventure I'd been waiting so long for, if it is, then I'm not sure I want it anymore."

Gabrielle's Log

"What is wrong with me, why did I do what I did? It's times like this that I wish I had someone to confide in, some source of help. I can feel myself spinning slowly out of control, there's only a matter of time before I won't be able to be normal again, to experience life at its fullest and hold someone in my arms that understands how I'm feeling, but where in the world is someone like that?

Through my eyes, Prince is unsure of what he truly wants and I may be the same way, maybe this whole trip was a huge mistake. Now I have mixed feelings about everything in my life, is Xena trustworthy?" Gabrielle thought for a long time before writing the last of her log, "Is it right for me to feel this way, to be madly in love and anger with Prince when I barely even know him, to be this unsure of a relationship that I feel is unable to survive the first night? I am not sure of what is important to me now, _whose fault is that?_ It has become apparent to me that my demons are out to destroy me, they stalk me relentlessly, _can someone save me from my destruction? _People that I meet say "She's so beautiful", why does everyone think that? Inside I feel like I'm the ugliest person alive, if only I could get away from myself, then maybe I'd be happy. Until then, my life is my nightmare, come to think of it, I'm madly in anger with myself, my life feels pointless, I feel like I'm trapped in my own existence, a prisoner with the world for a cell, I'm a patient at a sanitarium, only I'm forced to stay within the walls and the treatment isn't working. I have eternal wounds that show no signs of healing, leaving me with endless heartache and suffering, what a life to live!

Final thought: How can I blame everyone around me for my problems, when it's me that I can't forgive?"

Well, this part is a lot thrown at you all at once, let me make it simple for you, Gabrielle asks Prince to scrub her back, and after finding a flesh wound on Gabrielle's shoulder, Prince informs Gabrielle then, at her command, scrubs the wound. Gabrielle shuddered because of the pain of the wound, but she has an orgasm when she tries to overcome the pain, because of this, both Prince and Gabrielle are emotionally confused (Gabrielle more than Prince, obviously)!


	5. Nightmares or Reality?

That night, I had the most terrible horrifying nightmares that I had in years, I can't explain what they were but I know that I never want to have another nightmare like that in my life. What was it that has caused the emotional detachment between Gabrielle and I that I feel has taken place? It's been two days since I left my quiet life for an adventure and have fallen in love with Gabrielle, the woman responsible for dragging me into this, I wish now that I never would've accepted her invitation but there's nothing I can do about that now, if I walk out on them now, I'd be abandoning my friends. Love doesn't seem to mean much to Gabrielle, maybe I've got a chance with Xena if Gabrielle goes insane, or otherwise, does the unthinkable and takes her own life like she's planned to all along. Is there anything I can do to save these innocent lives from the apocalypse?

Day 2

3 A.M.

Gabrielle woke suddenly, breathing heavily and sweating bullets, "Prince, Wake up!" she screamed

I stirred groggily, "What is it sweetheart?" "I just had the most terrible nightmare, someone or something was chasing me through the woods, I tried but I couldn't get away from it."

"It's alright Gabrielle, it's just a dream, go back to sleep." I replied, still half asleep.

Gabrielle sighed and closed her eyes, trying to find her place of dreamless solitude, in fear that she might have another nightmare, _my demons are out to do serious damage_, she reminded herself, _it's best not to dream_. Gabrielle twitched throughout the night, falling helplessly victim to the monsters in her imagination, the most shocking of her dreams, Gabrielle envisioned herself on a mountain, fighting a group of war lords, but when she went to confront their leader, Xena stared at her with reddened evil eyes, "Xena what, I don't understand," Gabrielle only shook with fear and anxiety, "Xena, who is this Xena you speak of, my dear, I'm Jade, queen of darkness and heiress to this land." Gabrielle watched as the Xena/Jade figure picked up a sword and walked towards her, holding the blade in the air.

She smiled and kept walking towards Gabrielle, stopping with her on the edge of the mountain's 2,000 foot high peak, "You see, I don't like trespassers, and I do believe that I _didn't_ give you permission to be here, now did I?" Gabrielle only whimpered, two lonely tears streamed down her face, and dripped down onto the blade, which was now pointed at her chest, "The penalty for trespassing is death in my eyes," Jade once again flashed her evil gaze at Gabrielle and aggressively slashed at Gabrielle until she fell off of the edge, she caught herself, hanging onto life now only by her fingertips. Jade then angrily swung her weapon at Gabrielle's hands, she lost her grip with one and Jade grabbed the other, "Such a sweet girl, too bad you have to die," With a scream, Gabrielle felt herself flying through the air, someone please help me, I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking that maybe six feet ain't so far down, she thought.

Before her body could make contact with the ground, Gabrielle woke with a scream, "It's okay Gabrielle, I'm here now." Xena said, hugging her, "Please get away from me!" Gabrielle replied with a trembling voice, "Gabrielle, it's me, what's wrong?" Xena asked "I just had the most realistic nightmare, you were an evil war lord, and you killed me by forcing me off of the edge of a mountain," Gabrielle took tight hold of Xena and cried, "I'm so scared Xena!" she was close to hyperventilating, "It's okay Gabrielle, shh, everything's alright now." Xena planted a gentle kiss to Gabrielle's head and laid next to her, "I'll stay with you tonight, if that's okay."

Prince's Log

4 A.M.

"I watched Gabrielle as she drifted off to sleep, I'm still very concerned, these nightmares are detaching her from reality pretty quickly, and both Xena and I fear that death may be next for Gabrielle if this behavior continues. I feel that it is my responsibility to find treatment for Gabrielle; Xena said that Gabrielle hadn't been like this until I came along, so sometime between then and now, she must've been severely traumatized. The question is what caused this to happen to her, I only have one clue at the moment, her behavior didn't start to change until after the back-scrubbing incident. She now seems more drawn to Xena, and this fact is raising a lot of questions to me, such as, _is Gabrielle interested in me or Xena? _If she's after Xena, although I see that as an eccentric choice for Gabrielle, maybe I don't know her as well as I thought I did."


	6. Gabrielle's Choice

Sunrise

I awoke to find Gabrielle gone, the possessions she carried with her were gone as well, "Gabrielle, where are you?" "I am so conflicted, I don't know who to even attempt a relationship with, I mean, Prince is nice and seems to care a lot about me, but my heart's best interests are with Xena, I have no idea what to do Joxer." Gabrielle cried "Well, it seems to me that Xena is best for you, but you have to ask yourself, are you really attracted to her?" Joxer's question seemed crazy to Gabrielle, but it also made some sense, she wouldn't be having problems in her current relationship if she didn't carry some sort of feelings for her better half right? "Maybe you're right, but how can I be sure of who it is that I want?" "Your heart will tell you all that you need to know, just give it some time." he replied

"There you are Gabrielle," I then noticed that she had packed up all of her things and was ready to move on, with or without Xena and I, "I'm leaving for awhile, I need to figure some things out." Gabrielle handed me a piece of paper and mounted her horse, "This'll explain everything, I promise." she then rode into the distance and with every sound of the horse's hooves, I felt my heart slowly breaking, why do I feel this way? I then unfolded the note, in hopes that it may shed some light on my unanswered questions, "Dearest friends Xena and Prince, I can't begin to rationally explain my feelings right now, that's why I must leave and collect my thoughts, I will, however, tell you the cause of my uneasy feelings. Prince, I'm attracted to you physically as well as emotionally, although I know lately it doesn't seem like it. Xena my dear friend, you've always had my best interests at heart and you're really the only one in the world who can understand me, this sudden attraction that I feel towards you Xena, is confusing me greatly, and until I'm sure of who I want, I must stay gone. Best wishes, hugs and kisses, Gabrielle."

"What exactly does this mean?" I asked, "What it means Prince, is until she figures out which one of us she wants to be intimate with, then we won't be seeing her." Xena said, a tear forming in her eye.

Author's Note: Well, here's some more Prince and The Warrior, as you've read, Gabrielle has made a decision to leave in order to figure out who her heart desires, Prince or her companion Xena, the answer, that comes up in the next chapter, will shock you! (insert dramatic drum roll here.)


	7. The Choice Is Made

Okay, the time has come, the big reveal, who will Gabrielle choose, Prince or Xena, read to find out!

Three Days Later...

"Xena, Prince, I've made my decision, now before either of you say anything, I want you both to know that I care for you very much, but my choice is... Xena!" Xena and I stared at the bard in disbelief, "Gabrielle, what's going on?', "I DON'T KNOW, one minute I seem to find the solution to my problems and the solution makes the choice that much harder, I hope that you two aren't mad at me, I'd hate to have one of you as a lover and ruin my friendship with the other."

Later That Night...

"Did you see this coming Xena, that Gabrielle would choose you, another woman, I mean, I've seen the way that she looks at you but I thought those looks were out of admiration?" I asked "To tell you the truth Prince, yeah I knew, Gabrielle and I have always been close, best friends. If you would've been with us through everything, you would've thought that something was going on between us." Xena touched my hand gently, "My only question Xena, _did you want it to be this way_, I saw the smile on your face when she gave us the news?" Xena thought hard about my question, "I don't know, maybe I do, but I don't want you to be angry at Gabrielle, she's emotionally torn right now, she needs to know that you're here for here as a friend." Xena led me to her, "Well good luck, I'm going to take a shower."

Gabrielle buried her face in her hands and let out her sadness, loudly sobbing in the process, "Gabrielle, it's okay, I'm not angry, just a little surprised, I didn't know that you were interested in women." I said "I'm not," she replied, "It's just, Xena has protected me and comforted me for a long time, I didn't think much of it, but then you came along and made me realize that I loved her all along, I'm sorry that things aren't different." she lifted her head, "Well, whatever you need, I'm there for you babe." I took her into a friendly embrace. "Do you promise that you'll never leave us?" I looked at her with a gentle smile and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I promise you that wherever I go, you and Xena will follow."

There you have it, the choice was made and as you can see, Prince is being a true friend even though he wants her badly, the next part is coming soon!


	8. Fun At The Lake

Here's a chapter of the fanfic I wrote just to lighten the mood, hope it works!

When Xena returned, she carried three towels in her hands, and her pointed, armor-plated boots that she had worn since I'd been along were gone, "Let's head for the lake, I could use a refreshing swim." Gabrielle immediately smiled, "Come on Prince, it'll be fun!" Without another word, we headed for the lake, located half a mile from the camp we had set up, when we got there, the water crystal clear, Gabrielle threw her shirt and skirt near a tree and motioned towards the water, "Check this out!" she ran full-speed towards a vine that hung from a tree limb overlooking the water, she jumped from the ground and flipped in the air, grabbing the vine, hanging upside-down and finally plunging into the water, "Come on in guys, the water's fine!" Xena was the first to follow her, accomplishing a back flip into the water, I applauded before I jumped in, the water a semi-cold refreshing sediment to me. "Just think, if we hadn't been passing through that town, the three of us wouldn't be taking this dip together now." Gabrielle laughed

Yes this chapter was short, but it was intended to be that way, read as many times as you like, more drama in the next chapter!


	9. The Shocking Truth

Gabrielle is about to reveal why she is acting the way she has been, read on!

Later That Night...

Gabrielle lay in the bed of the hotel room, scribbling down the day's events in her log book, which hadn't been much of a thrill, when she finished that, she turned to the next blank page and thought before she wrote, "What are you doing Gabrielle?" I asked "Writing a letter to my parents," I looked curiously at her facial expression which matched anger and hatred, she finished five minutes later. "Please don't read this, I won't be able to explain what's in it if you do, it explains my behavior." Without another word, Gabrielle turned out the lights and drifted off to never-never land. I laid there wondering what it was Gabrielle had on her mind, when I heard her snores; I grabbed her log book, eager to find out why Gabrielle had been acting the way she had been.

Gabrielle's Log

May 6, 2009

"Dear mother and father, after all these years of suffering in silence, I've finally gathered up the courage to ask you why do you treat me the way that you did? You put me through terrifying abuse and verbally assaulted my being, even after you told me that "I am nothing" and "I am not your daughter", I have the heart to forgive you for it all. I should've been the most important thing in your lives, but now I see that I didn't mean a thing to either of you. It does not hurt me that you neither wanted nor cared for me, did you accept me just to get money? I can't tell you the anger I feel inside because of what you, as parents, said and done to me, isn't a parent supposed to love their children and protect them? I can't escape escape all the hellish pain that you put me through, but I accept it, despite the fact that you cost me the chance at living a normal childhood as any youth should deserve and though you forced me into the frayed ends of sanity time and time again, I've overcome what you've made me and I'm a better person for it."

Gabrielle sat up and glared at me, knowing that I couldn't resist knowing what she wrote, "Both of my parents are dead now, I wrote that as mental closure, a way of telling my conscience what my heart was saying, _no matter what people do to you, you must forgive them." _Gabrielle then smiled and retrieved a notebook from a desk by the door, "I spent most of last night working on some poetry, and it's for Xena." I flipped open the book and became amazed at Gabrielle's most private and intimate thoughts towards her companion, the latest I realized had no title or format and seemed to struggle with each thought,

Look at me, not a gaze

From my companion's eyes

Lost and lonely, fantasize

Of a life worth living, away from me

Crawl from the darkness, living a lie

Forever deny these feelings, challenge reality

You're ready to die for me but you don't know my name

Tonight I want you and your broken mentality

Take me away to a far-off land

Come on, take my hand

You float like a butterfly and sting like a bee

Tread ever so softly on my broken soul

Temptation's a friend that I've come to know

Love remains my only salvation

Desire my weakness, I need a helping hand

To protect me from all of the things

That haunt my every thought

Like a magnet, you're coming closer

But you struggle to pull away

Will you abandon this friendship buried in desire?

Will you leave without a smile?

'Cause when you're gone

All my colors fade to black

You're the light of my everyday

Through pleasure, pain and laughter

I find you waiting in my dreams

We're lovers first, then we're friends 'til the end

What will Xena's reaction be to Gabrielle's thoughts? Find out in the next chapter of The Prince and The Warrior, Coming Soon from FEARLESS MASTER!


	10. A Shocking Reveal

Here is the chapter in which Xena's reaction to Gabrielle's poem is revealed, enjoy!

I looked from the notebook up to Gabrielle, "Why are you showing me this now?" "I want to know exactly what these words mean, I wrote them back before you joined us, please help me understand." she pleaded "It seems to me that you deeply desire Xena but you're too scared to sacrifice your friendship and take your romance to the next level, but as I see it, you've got nothing to lose." I said "You're right," she said after a minute of silence, "I'm going to show this to Xena and hope for the best, but just to be on the safe side," Gabrielle pulled a small blue box from her pocket and opened it, a 6-Caret gold diamond ring stared back at me from the safety of the box, "This shall make a great consolation prize if my offer should meet resistance.", "Sounds good Gabrielle, I wish you the best of luck." I replied embracing her. Gabrielle prepared herself mentally as she watched Xena walk through the lobby's doors; this was not going to be easy to do. "So Gabrielle, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, Gabrielle took an uneasy breath, "I have a confession to make, I haven't been as truthful to you as I should be," Gabrielle handed Xena the notebook as her eyes scanned the page, "What do you mean?" Xena asked without looking up from the paper.

"When I left to make my choice between you and Prince, I made love to a blond flight attendant named Samantha, I really didn't mean for it to happen; I'm sorry Xena!" Xena stared at Gabrielle with a cold stare; her piercing blue eyes stung Gabrielle's skin like a needle, "How could you do that to me, to _us_?! I thought that I could trust you with anything I have, but your actions only prove to me that you're disloyal, even _looking_ at you makes me _sick_!" Xena then pushed Gabrielle against the wall with brute force before storming out of the hotel.

Gabrielle's Log

"What have I done, I've complicated the only loving relationship I've had in years, but it's not like I didn't see this coming, although I didn't mean to sleep with that flight attendant, the news crushed Xena, then again, if she ever tells me something like that, I bet I'll have the same reaction. I could've stopped this, but I'm down to one last breath, I so much want to cry out to Xena for help, but I'm six feet from the edge and getting closer to losing myself with each passing day. I still believe that there is something here for us, my last plea to Xena is hold me now because I'm falling fast. By doing the unthinkable, I've damaged not only our relationship but I'm not sure if Xena will ever speak to me again. I need your help lord, I have nothing going for me now, I'm ashamed for my sins and I'm shackled by them, because of my actions, I've created my own prison and I need your guidance to help myself survive, please bless Xena and Prince, I hope that, in time, Xena will forgive me but I'll understand if she doesn't, thank you for giving me life and thank you for the friends that truly care for me, amen."

There you have it, Xena is angered by the news of Gabrielle's cheating, and for help, Gabrielle has turned to religion, up until this point, this fanfic has been written down on paper prior to posting, now, everything you read is content that I come up with on the spot, Thanks and please read and review!- FEARLESS MASTER


	11. Please Forgive Me

Author's Note: The time has come, will Xena forgive Gabrielle for her actions, or will their friendship forever be broken beat and scarred, read to find out!

The next morning, Xena traveled without looking once at Gabrielle, who stayed five feet from her with me, "I think she's still upset, I can't blame her, it is my fault after all." "Don't beat yourself up over this, if Xena is a true friend, she'll come to her senses... eventually." I replied, again I wonder, how or why did I get dragged into this, and more importantly, why was I being the comfort in their times of relationship crisis? Gabrielle hung her head, the melancholy sound of Metallica's Fade To Black that streamed through the MP3 speakers in her ears seemed to comfort her. "It's not the end of the world you know, watch, Xena will pout for a day or two and she'll be back," I could see that Gabrielle was deep in thought, "You know, considering the way that things are going now, I'm seriously thinking about taking these lyrics to heart, maybe me being dead will sooth Xena's mind." she looked at me, "You and I both know that suicide isn't the way to go, if you do that, then Xena will grieve herself to death, so please, make killing yourself a last resort." I replied putting my arm around her shoulder, "Maybe I could try to do something special, to win her trust back?" Gabrielle asked herself out loud, "Yes, but what?"

As evening drew closer, Gabrielle prepared to give this night her all, Xena was important to her and tonight Gabrielle would do her best to make her know how much she meant, the bard sat outside the hotel at a private table that she had set up, a bottle of red wine sat alone on the table, a razor was tucked inside Gabrielle's shirt, in case this plan went horribly wrong, she played with the strings of her skirt nervously, "Come on Xena, where are you?" Five minutes later, the dark haired warrior stepped up to her, "Is this seat taken?" she offered no smile but Gabrielle shook her head, "Look Xena, there is something I want you to know, I never meant for you to find out about my fling with Samantha," this comment only made Xena more angry, "So you were going to keep something like that from me, the person who has protected and kept you healthy for the past ten years,_ how dare you_!" Xena was shouting now, which upset Gabrielle, "Please Xena calm down, I love you." Gabrielle was crying now, "STOP, your love is nothing, you're lying to yourself, wake up, you're nothing but a liar and a cheater who deserves no forgiveness!" Then in a fit of rage, Xena pulled a dagger from her armor and stabbed Gabrielle, "We'll see if anyone comes for you now, I hope you die!" Xena then angrily walked away, never looking back.

Author's Note: I know that this chapter is a shock, but I didn't want to write something predictable, that's just my style I guess, Gabrielle is now fatally wounded from the stab, is this the end for the bard known to the Xena fan base as Gabrielle, read and review, and also send me a message telling me how you think the story should go, Thanks! FEARLESS MASTER


	12. A secret revealed

Author's Note: Last time, things weren't going so good for Gabrielle, what's next, read on and see!

Gabrielle dropped to her knees, gasping for air, holding her throat in agony, blood squirted from the cut that Xena had given her, she crawled for three feet before she felt a hard stomp on her body, "DIE!" it was Xena's voice, the force of the impact caused Gabrielle to lose consciousness, the next thing that Gabrielle knew, she flew up into the air and into the clouds, seeming to be pulled by a force that seemed to her as powerful and loving. "Gabrielle, your time has come," said a thunderous voice that came from behind two gates that lay open just a few yards ahead, "What's going on, where am I?" she asked "You died my child, welcome to Heaven Gabrielle." the voice Gabrielle realized, came from the man who stood just beyond the gates. "But I don't understand, Xena loves me!" Gabrielle realized how she had died, "Please give me another chance, I have to help her and Prince." she pleaded

"After how Xena treated you, are you sure?" the man asked "Yes I'm sure, they're my friends after all, please." Gabrielle begged, her vision faded once again. "Come on Gabrielle, live!" Gabrielle opened her eyes slowly and moaned in pain, "What, Prince, what's going on?" she sat up and felt for the slash in her throat, it had been stitched. She yelped in terror when she saw Xena's corpse lying face down fifteen feet away, "She tried to stop me from helping you, I'm sorry, it was either lose you or kill her and save you, I had no choice." Gabrielle looked up at me, "Why, why did you save me, why did you stick around with us this whole time?" "Well Gabrielle, I did all of this because I..." I stopped, "Tell me why Prince, what is it?" Gabrielle asked, I sighed, "I did this because, because I love you. You see, I had a wife right before I joined you, but about three days before you came along, she had gone into cardiac arrest, doctor said it was because of a heart attack that she died," I hugged her and cried as hard as I could, "I'm sorry Prince." she said, "The worst thing is that she was pregnant with a little girl, my little Princess, she never even got a chance to live, WHY?" I screamed

"Well, when your time is up, your wife and daughter didn't have a choice." she replied "I just feel so abandoned, they meant the world to me and now, I'll never be able to hold them in my arms and tell them "I love you" or anything." I said "Shh, you know that they loved you, now is your chance to replace the bad memories with more of the good times with Xena and I, if you want to that is," Gabrielle smiled slightly as I kissed her, "I accept." I said

Author's Note: Here's my ending to The Prince and The Warrior (if someone doesn't request that I continue), please read and review!- FEARLESS MASTER


	13. End Of A Journey

Author's Note: As a dedication to SophieKitten, here's the real end to The Prince and The Warrior!

Gabrielle shuddered, "What's wrong Gabrielle?" I asked "I can't be without her Prince I just can't do it." she sobbed "Come now Gabrielle, don't tell yourself that, you'll make yourself sick." As I said those words, I found myself thinking about my wife and daughter, Sweet Samantha. "Gabrielle, what are you doing?" I asked as she pulled away from me, pulling a pistol from a holster under her skirt, " There are two bullets in this clip, one for each of us." she said "What Gabrielle, are you crazy?" I asked "You want to see your wife and daughter again right?" I shook my head, "Before I do this, I want to tell you thanks for everything you've done, it meant a lot to me." she put the gun to her head, "Hopefully the three of us will meet someplace better than here." she squeezed the trigger, and I pulled the gun from her grasp, "Okay Gabrielle, Xena, Samantha, Princess, I'm coming to join you." I loaded the last bullet and did as Gabrielle had done, my body rested on hers. A minute later, I rose to Heaven and saw Xena and Gabrielle, "Well, I guess everything is alright now," I said, "Prince, is that you?" I couldn't believe it, "Samantha, Is it really you?" I asked as she handed me our daughter, "Hi Princess," I said kissing her head gently, "Princess, I like that name." Samantha said

Author's Note: Okay, here's the ending to The Prince and The Warrior (it is really the ending), this has been a great creative project for me, I hope you enjoyed this tale (for those that have read the story, Prince's wife is the same woman that Gabrielle cheated on Xena with!). Please read and review!- FEARLESS MASTER


End file.
